A Certain new Judgement Member
by The Menace Within
Summary: My name Is Kyo Kotorame and I just joined the judgement branch 177. Follow me through my days of protecting Academy City and the people in it. Very cliched moments ensues.


**A/N: Hello everyone, first time writing a Toaru fanfic. It will focus around my OC character living his life in Academy City. I have little writing experience and would appreciate it if you could tell me anything I did wrong. I should also let you know that I have only watched the anime for A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, even then I don't remember what actually happened.**

**Anyway I hope you like the story. Also I may not know all the facts about how everything is, but I'll do my best.**

**Do not own the Toaru franchise.**

* * *

A Certain new Judgement member

The new guy

I was standing in my new judgement office, talking with my new co-workers. There was a party going on welcoming me to this branch. I went up to one of the members and started talking to her. She turned to me and started talking to me as well. We were really hitting it off. All of a sudden there was shaking. I began looking around, even more shaking, then my chest started to feel heavy, like I couldn't breathe.

I began looking around at all the other people here, they didn't even notice, here I am dying, I think, and they don't even notice. What the hell? Then I start hearing something, its faint but its there. It started getting louder, ringing in my ears, yet I couldn't make it out. Now its really loud, the shaking getting incredibly worse, I can make it out now "_Onii-chan"_ Oniii-chan? I'm confused now, but that word keeps repeating.

The ground now opened up and I fell through it.

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily and looked up, there sitting on my chest was a blonde haired girl who was 13 years old who had started middle school just a couple of months ago. She was still shaking me. She was wearing her school uniform and her skirt was raised a little to where I could see her panties.

"Ughhh... I can see your panties you know." I said rubbing my eyes of sleep, and trying to get up. Although her sitting on me was making it hard to do.

"!" she squealed, cheeks reddening as she moved her hands to her skirt and skidded of my chest to the end of the bed.

Looking around my room at my alarm clock, I can see that it's off. Sighing I look up to the girl with still red cheeks sitting at the end of my bed.

"Can you stop turning off my alarm clock so that you can wake me up?" I said getting up and grabbing clothes from my drawers to change.

"But, I like waking you up Onii-chan." She replied her blush going away, standing up as well. "Oh and you might wanna hurry."

"Huh, why?" I asked walking to the bathroom.

"Because your gonna be late. It's already 8:30." she responded walking past me with a smirk.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, quickly heading to the bathroom and washing up, and changing into my clothes. Rushing out of the bathroom I ran to the door and started putting on my shoes. Almost running out the door, Serena stopped me.

"Wait Onii-chan, your lunch and bag." she said handing them to me. I took them and rushed out the door.

"Thanks Serena, I'll see you when I get back." I shouted back running down the street.

"Your phone's in your bag." she shouted back at me.

"Thanks." I shouted turning the corner.

_"Heh heh, that's what you get Onii-chan." _Serena said quietly as she saw me turn the corner.

I ran to the bus stop as fast as I could. After a couple of blocks I could see the stop, the bus was already there. Running as quickly as I could I continued to the bus stop, but right as I got there the doors closed. _'Ugh, damn, I missed it.'_

Looking around for a while I started running again. Since I don't wanna be late, I decided that I should just run there. I know how to get there, and it should only take about 20 minutes if I run. That leaves me with 10 minutes to spare.

Running a couple more blocks, I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Turning the corner I froze in shock. Ahead of me were three guys surrounding a girl who was being pressed against the wall. I noticed she had a white flower in her head. I quickly reached in my bag and pulled out my green armband and put it on. I stepped forward holding my armband out and spoke

"Freeze, this is judgement!" I said to them.

The three guys looked startled, even the girl did. They looked at me, then slowly, they started laughing loudly.

"And what's so funny?" I questioned them, receiving more laughter.

"And what do you think a little kid like you is gonna do, huh? Call for mommy and daddy." He turned to his buddies and all three of them started laughing even harder. He pointed to one of his friends and then pointed to me. The one he pointed to nodded his head and started walking towards me, pulling out a knife.

"Too bad for you kid, but I'm gonna have to kill you." He said while continuing to walk towards me.

I simply stood there, not out of fright, but amusement. Slowly a smile crept onto my face, laughter beginning to escape my lips. Until finally, full blown laughter. The other two turned to see me laughing, opting to walk towards me as well, leaving the girl there and deciding to get rid of me first.

"And what is so funny?" the person I presumed the leader was asked. At this my laughing slowed, eventually stopping.

"That you think you can actually kill me, that's what's funny." I responded, now looking serious. Apparently this only made him mad, as he was now scowling at me.

"That's what you fucking think. Kill 'em boys!" saying this his two 'boys' charged at me. I just looked at them calmly thinking out my actions.

The first guy, the one with the knife, reached me and lunged towards me. I saw the knife flying straight in my direction, so I quickly stepped to the side to dodge it. Not missing a single step, I grabbed his hand and twisted it, causing him to drop the knife, then kneed him in the stomach, tossing him aside, afterward. The second guy pulled out two knives, one in each hand. Stepping back some, I dodged his first lunge, but he didn't leave any openings. Lunging at me with the other knife I stepped back once again, leaning back I kicked the knife out of his hand sending it flying down the ally. Seeing my chance I lunged forward leaping into the air, kneeing him in the face and knocking him to the ground. Making sure he doesn't get back up I kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

The first guy got back up, and reaching behind himself he pulled out a gun. Reacting quickly, I leaped forward, charging at him. After reaching him, I tackled him to the ground. He hit down hard. Pushing myself up off of him I punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious as well.

Now standing up I looked at the leader who seems just as pissed as earlier if not more so. Except now, I feel this eerie sensation in the air. He smirked at me now, raising his hands in the air, creating flames in his hands before throwing them at me. I ducked the first one and rolled away from the second one. I looked around the ally trying to find something that could help me in this situation. Spotting a trash can lid, I jumped towards it while dodging another fireball. Grabbing the lid, I used it to block another incoming fireball.

"Stop moving around you little shit." he said throwing even more of them. I continued blocking them with the lid.

I started to move forward with the lid in hand. Slowly increasing my pace, blocking more and more of his fireballs. The lid was now heating up and started to burn my hands, but I had to endure it so that he couldn't hit me head on. Breaking into a run, I blocked one last fireball and threw the lid at his face. He ducked under it, but that gave me enough time to get in range. Pulling back my left hand I punched him straight in the stomach, then I used my right hand to pull at his left shoulder while using my leg to sweep to the left, dragging his arm and making him lose balance. As he was being thrown to the ground I punched him in his face. His head hitting the ground, knocking him unconscious as well.

Sighing, I look up and wipe the sweat from my brow, looking to where the girl was before and seeing that she wasn't there anymore. Frowning, I pull out my phone and start calling Anti-skill.

Let me explain real quick Anti-Skill is somewhat like a police force here made up of adult volunteers here in Academy city.

Now that Anti-skill has been called, all I need to do is wait for them to arrive to pick up these guys. Of course, it will be hard since the victim of their harassment is gone. Now with me as the only witness, it will be hard to charge them for their actions. I start getting them to the street and out of the alleyway shortly after, taking them there one by one.

After that was accomplished I took out my phone while waiting for anti-skill to arrive. Checking the time I see that it's only 7:48. _'Wait only 7:48?' _ I question myself looking back at my phone. Sighing again I scream out.

"SERENAAAAAA!" Ignoring the odd looks from the people passing by. I sighed one last time pocketing my phone. Looking around and then back at these three. I decided to sit on the sidewalk while I wait.

It was only about a ten minute wait before Anti-Skill showed up. I explained the situation to them, what I saw, what I did, what they did, etc.

"And you said that you were judgment, right?" one of the officers asked me.

"Well about that...I was actually on my way to the judgment office, today will be my first day." I respond with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of my head.

"Then what was that armband?" He asked raising his brow.

"Ehehe, well that was just a normal armband. I usually have one with me, and was hoping they wouldn't notice that it was a fake." He seemed kinda annoyed at my response. Letting out a sigh, he spoke.

"Don't you know how dangerous that was then? You're not even an official member yet and you get into something like this? Didn't you learn anything from you're training?" he scolded me.

"Well it's not like I had a choice. It was a coincidence that I even ran into them, and I'm happy that I did. Yeah, I know that it was dangerous, but I had to do it. Who knows what could have happened to that girl If I had waited and called for help." I explained my situation.

"I guess it's okay. You didn't get hurt and you did stop them. I guess what you did is a good thing. But you also need to be more careful. You had no information about them, they could have overpowered you, and possibly even killed you. I guess you're lucky you didn't get hurt. By the way what's you're name? I'm gonna need it for the report." He asked, his tone noticeably more relaxed now.

"It's Kotorame Kyo." I say putting my hands behind my head.

"Well then Kotorame-kun, that's all I wanted to say on the matter. Just make sure you don't get that reckless again. And you're free to go now." He said with a smile. _'I think he'll make a fine member of judgement, even if he's a little reckless.'_

"Oh. Okay, thank you again. Well I should get going then, don't wanna be late on my first day and all." I turn around and began running to my destination. Waving back I continue "And no promises." without waiting for a reply I turn the corner further heading towards my destination.

As I turned another corner I realized that I don't need to run as I still have about an hour before I need to be there. So I began walking, taking in my surroundings. Birds flying through the air, People waling down the sidewalks or crossing the street, cars driving by. I also take notice of all the different stores, clothing, restaurants, cake shops, coffee shops, and many others.

* * *

About thirty minutes have passed and I have finally reached my destination, the Judgement branch 177. I looked at the building. It felt out of place as it was smaller then the buildings surrounding it, as well as being brown and made of brick.

Deciding it was time to go inside and meet my fellow judgement members I opened the front door and started climbing the stairs. Reaching the top, I stopped and was about to knock on the door when it was flung open. Being caught completely off guard I was hit and flung down the stairs. All I saw was slightly long back hair with a familiar white flower in it before I saw the ceiling. Tumbling down the stairs I tried righting my balance by hitting the steps with either my arms or legs hoping to slow myself down. But there was too much momentum and I couldn't slow down and eventually fell to the very bottom hitting my head on the floor as well.

The blow to the head was what did it. I was losing consciousness. My body going numb, being unable to move and feeling extremely tired, my eyes were closing. But before they did, I saw that same black hair with a white flower in it, but couldn't see the face. I assume she must be talking to me as I can hear buzzing. But nothing more then that. I lost consciousness, everything fading to black.

* * *

I woke up some amount of time later to a feeling of comfort and the smell of freshly brewed tea. Slowly blinking my eyes open, I tried to sit up, groaning while doing so. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Grabbing the back of my head and squeezing my eyes closed I shouted a curse.

"Shit that hurt!" quickly rubbing the back of my head to try and soothe the pain, I forgot my surroundings and immediately regretted my use of such language. Looking up, I saw four females who looked slightly younger than me standing there.

One was a girl with orangish-brown hair tied up into two curly pigtails with a red bow on each side. She was wearing what i believed was the Tokiwadai middle school uniform. _'Oh yeah if I remember correctly this is Shirai Kuroko. A member of judgement with whom I'm going to be working with from now on.'_

Another one was a girl with short chestnut brown hair with a clip with two flowers on it in her hair. Again she was wearing the Tokiwadai middle school uniform. Only she was wearing a blazer instead of the vest like Shirai. _'I don't know this person, is she with judgement as well? I guess I'll ask later.'_

The next girl seemed slightly shy but still smiled. She had short black hair and had a headband made out of flowers on her head. She was wearing a school uniform as well but this time it wasn't a Tokiwadai one, and I don't know which one this is._ 'Oh I know her. She's Uiharu Kazari. Another judgement member from this branch. Hmmmn, I wonder if those flowers are real?'_

The last girl was looking away from me for some reason. She was wearing the same uniform as Uiharu was, only she was wearing a medium sized skirt instead of the short ones girls usually wear. She had long black hair and had a white flower on the left side of her hair. _'Wait a white flower? OH, it's that girl from the ally.'_

"Hey I know you!" I shouted while pointing to the girl with the white flower in her head "You're that girl who was in the ally earlier."

She just looks down for a second, then she looked at me faking a smile."Eheh...sorry about that. I was really scared and you said that you were judgement and could handle yourself. So I ran to get some help. But as I was in my way back I saw you on the sidewalk with those three guys on the ground. I was too embarrassed to thank you so I ran. Again I'm sorry." she said looking down again.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was what anyone would have done. Besides I'm just glad that you're safe." I responded to her smiling. she started smiling back.

"Wait. You said that he was a member of Judgement Saten-san. But I've never seen him before." Shirai said staring at me and leaning closer. Under her inquisitive eye I started to sweat. Before I caved Uiharu spoke up and drew Shirai's attention away.

"Actually Shirai-san he is a Judgement member, just not officially. Today's his first day and he'll be joining us." Uiharu said.

"What! Why's he joining our branch? We don't even need new members." Shirai practically shouted while pointing at me.

"But it was the higher ups decision Shirai-san. We don't have a say in the matter. Besides what's another member gonna hurt?" Uiharu said back to Shirai.

'Hmph' Shirai turned away from me and crossed her arms. Scratching my cheek sheepishly I decided now was a good time to introduce myself to everyone. So I stood up.

"Well, now that everything's settled, somewhat. I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kotorame Kyo. But feel me to call me Kyo." I said while bowing slightly and then standing right again.

"Hello there Kotorame-kun. My name is Uiharu Kazari. I look forward to working with you." Uiharu smiled at me.

"Me too Uiharu-san."

"I'm Shirai Kuroko." Shirai said turning to look at me. "Konori would introduce herself but she isn't here at the moment." Shirai continued.

"Hello Kyo-kun. My names Saten Ruiko and its nice to formally meet you. Once again thanks for rescuing me." Saten said giving a big smile.

The last one here hasn't talked at all yet and to be honest I was kinda curious about her. She seemed like the Onee-sama type.

"Hi Kotorame-kun, I'm Misaka Mikoto. Thanks for saving Saten-san earlier." Misaka said.

"It was no problem, and wait. Did you say the you were Misaka Mikoto? The Misaka Mikoto as in the Railgun? The rank 3 level 5?" I raised my voice slightly. To think I'd be meeting a level five. And here no less. To say I was excited would be and understatement. But I can't do this here. I need to calm down. Taking in deep breaths I calm myself down.

"Uhhhh, yes. That would be me." Misaka responded although somewhat slowly and was backing up slowly.

After finally calming down I responded once again.

"Ehehe, sorry about that. I've always wanted to meet a level 5." I said to her smiling sheepishly while scratching my cheek.

"Oh no problem. Although I do admit that it was a little freaky, but I'm used to it by now." Misaka responded.

"Shirai-san. We just got a call in from someone saying that there's an esper attacking people at Seventh Mist." Uiharu spoke quickly. But the message got across.

Not wanting to waste any more time I Rushed out the door I didn't even wait for Shirai or Uiharu to say anything more. I needed to get the fast and judging by where we were at it would take at least 15 minutes. Realizing shortly after that Shirai-san was a Teleporter, I was debating on whether or not I should stop. But thinking again, even if she was a Teleporter I still needed to go. So continuing my sprint I rounded a corner, hoping to get there before anyone was seriously hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys. Hoped you like the story so far. If you have anything to say, say it. I will listen. I want your feedback, whether good or bad. Thinking back now, I'm surprised it took my 5 months of just letting this sit by an hardly working on it. SO far I like and can't wait to see where I take this. I just hope that it's something that you guys can enjoy.**

**Recently getting into reading Toaru fic's is what inspired my wanting to write my own. I've read quite a bit of them and liked a lot of them. Especially the ones that give Saten some time.**


End file.
